


Claude Discovers A Whole New World

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Multi, Porn with Feelings, it's actually pretty fluffy, tagging Marianne/Claude specifically only because this focuses mainly on their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Marianne and Claude have been in a triad with Hilda for about three months but they haven't actually done "it" together by themselves. With a little push from Hilda, Claude finds himself learning more new things about Marianne.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Claude Discovers A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote in my Modern AU triad headworld thing for these three in which they are all trying their best to be good lovers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Claude watched as the door closed in Marianne's face, leaving her alone in the hotel room with him. She stood still for a second before turning on her heel and facing back into the room. Her eyes met his, she raised a finger, then opened her mouth as if she were going to say something. Nothing came out and, instead, she closed it again, looking stumped. Claude didn't blame her for not knowing what to say. It wasn't very often that Hilda said no to her. Marianne was usually the queen of getting what she wanted from Hilda.

Hilda had left to go get dinner for them. Taco Bell. It was rather far away, but neither Marianne nor Claude had objections to this. Claude had opted to stay since he was fairly drained from driving all day and didn't want to get back into the car. Marianne, on the other hand, had wanted to go. However, Hilda had insisted that she stay and keep Claude company. This led to Marianne getting a door in the face as Hilda swiftly left the room without waiting for her.

"You get used to it," Claude said, nodding towards the door. "She says no to me a lot." He gave Marianne a bright smile.

Marianne's cheeks flushed, embarrassment at being so easily read filling her body. She shuffled across the room and sat on the bed. Claude set down their bags on the other side of the room and then plopped himself onto a chair in the corner. The room became quiet.

Currently, the trio was on a trip to visit Claude's family. They were very interested in meeting Claude's new girlfriends. He figured that the trio had gone out long enough for a visit to his family to be okay. All three knew enough about each other that an introduction to his family wouldn't be weird. And if they broke up after this, no harm no foul. Plus, Claude's family was starting to get very insistent and he wasn't sure he could deal with them anymore.

It had been about three months since Hilda had invited him into her relationship with Marianne. Up until that point, Marianne had been quite shy whenever he had come around with Hilda as they were first getting to know each other. She was more comfortable with him now but still didn't show much of an active interest in him. She regarded him warmly and amicably, but there wasn't a mean bone in Marianne's body. He couldn't picture her being rude to him at all.

When he asked Hilda about it—seeing as the success of the triad depends on all parties wanting to participate—she had assured him that Marianne did, in fact, like him quite a bit. She just needed a bit more time to acclimate to him. Her interpersonal skills were on par with a standard housecat. Claude couldn't exactly deny that. When he first started seeing Hilda, every time he went over it felt like Hilda was trying to get her cat to like her new boyfriend. He recalled that treats were almost always involved.

Still, Claude didn't know how much time Marianne was going to need and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on tiptoeing around awkward conversations with her. From the sound of it, it had taken Hilda years to wear down Marianne's thick skin to the point where they could be in a relationship. He hoped that he would have a bit better luck. To be fair, he did have Hilda helping as much as she could. But, even with that, things were still a bit awkward.

That held up now as the two sat on opposite sides of the room in complete silence.

It wasn't even like they were never alone together. They were alone a lot more than he was alone with Hilda. Marianne worked twelves at the hospital and often had several days off in a row. These days would fall on Claude's days to work from home. The two spent a lot of time together, albeit doing their own things. However, they did a lot of shopping, cooking, cleaning, and general house-making together as well. It was mostly quiet when they were alone, but Marianne always seemed comfortable in the silence so Claude had accepted it.

Being in a hotel was a different beast altogether. Marianne didn't like being in new places that much and she certainly didn't like being in new places with just Claude. Hilda was her rock and knew all the best ways to calm Marianne. Claude could barely keep her calm on her turf. Plus, he had a sneaking suspicion that Hilda had left them alone on purpose.

Little did Claude know that Hilda _had_ set them up to be alone on purpose. At Marianne's request of course. Marianne had been wanting a way to get closer to him, but always felt too shy to. This was going to be her chance. Marianne had already received a text from Hilda saying:

> **Hilda:** Got you your time! Get 'im, girl. I'll be back soon. 

"Want to watch videos on my phone?" Claude offered. Watching videos was generally Hilda's go-to to soothe Marianne.

He came and sat beside her on the bed. She bounced a bit as he sat down and he noticed her cheeks flush. He didn't think that sitting close to her was particularly saucy; but, to respect her boundaries, he scooted just a bit away.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I would like that... Can we...?" She pointed to the headboard. She wanted to trail off but Claude wasn't as good at reading her mind as Hilda was so she was forced to continue. "Um, lie back?"

He nodded and scooted himself up to the headboard. He nestled himself against the pillows before opening his arms up to bring Marianne to him. She was a bit tenser than Hilda was when they cuddled—Claude expected that. It always took Marianne a few minutes to settle down.

He pulled his phone out and opened up YouTube. His recommendations were fucked to hell do to Hilda using his account to watch makeup tutorials and GRWM videos. Marianne also used it to watch the occasional cat meme. He sighed and opened up the search.

"Whatcha want to watch?" he asked.

"Um, anything you do," she responded. "You had a long day so whatever is most enjoyable for you."

He nodded and typed in the name of a Let's Play that he'd been following. Once the video started, the two settled in. Marianne rested her head in the crook of his neck and practically suctioned herself to his side. Claude figured it was just coincidence that Marianne had placed her hand very low on his stomach. She was just about touching his bare skin where his shirt had ridden up.

It wasn't long until his eyes started to feel heavy. Marianne was warm and soft in his arms. She was a bit taller than Hilda so she covered more of his body when they cuddled. He loved it because every inch of him that she touched set his heart on fire. Currently, it was melting him and sending him into a soft doze. It also helped that she smelled sweet which reminded him of the pillows at home. He could feel her breath on his neck, warm and hot. It was starting to turn him on as his thoughts walked the line between conscious and unconscious.

"Claude," she said softly.

His eyes fluttered open and he cleared his throat. The phone had dipped into his chest only a few minutes in. He closed his phone and set it aside, deciding to cuddle with Marianne instead.

"Are we done?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "If it's alright, I think I would like to just hold you. You're warm and comfortable."

Marianne made a soft noise and he was sure that her cheeks were red even if he couldn't see her. He adjusted again and pulled her tight into himself.

Without the video playing, he was a bit more awake. Marianne was twitching every so often as if she was constantly adjusting herself to get comfortable. Just as he was about to say something to help her out, her head tilted up and her lips brushed across his skin, leaving along a trail of branding kisses. He made a soft hum in the back of his throat.

"Thank you, Mari," he breathed as her kisses continued to pepper his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he let her wash over him.

He blinked in surprise when he felt her hand move to the crotch of his pants. He couldn't deny that her kisses had started to turn him on. Maybe she had felt him against her and was investigating. But even if that were true, Marianne wasn't a very forward girl. To outwardly touch him seemed like a big step for her. Then again, maybe she wasn't very forward with him but had no trouble asking Hilda for whatever she wanted in bed. Did that mean she was warming up to him? Before he could even fully process that, he was taken by surprise a second time as she undid the button on his pants and slid her hand down the front of them. She cupped him in her hand.

"M-Mari?" he asked in a startled whisper.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, pulling her hand back from his pants a little abruptly. "Was that too much? You're tired. You should rest."

She sat up so quickly they almost knocked their heads together. He was just able to grab her by the wrist and hold her steady. She looked back at him with wide eyes. He let her go.

"Sorry," he said dipping his head. He collected his thoughts quickly then looked back up at her. "You're fine to do that to me. I would love to, um... but you don't, like, have to do it, you know? Like, I'm not expecting anything if you don't want to. I'm fine with us, like, doing our own things with Hilda or having her in the middle."

Marianne nodded slowly. "I'm fine with that too but... I do... want to try with you too. We are also together. Hilda isn't our binding agent, you know. I do..." He saw her swallow hard and her blush crept up to her ears. "...like you." 

Claude was dumbstruck. Marianne had said that she loved him before. It was usually in passing while he was on his way to work. She would kiss his cheek, hand him his lunch, and say she loved him while he walked out the door. She said it before bed too. Sometimes on a random occasion. It always sounded friendly and warm. But her little admission that she liked him was more telling than all of those times combined. It made his heart beat faster.

"I... like you too," he responded in earnest.

She nodded and scooted back towards him on the bed. "Can we kiss?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Their lips met gently. He was going to let her take the lead. He knew she was more than capable of taking command in the bedroom and figured it would make her more comfortable if he was her plaything. Coming on too strongly would be a surefire way to scare her off. So he let himself be swept up in her flow like a stick in a stream.

It didn't take long for her to make her move again. She pushed him back against the bed and leaned over him while they kissed. Her mouth left his and started a journey down his neck while her hand reached back under his pants to find his cock. She palmed him gently over his underwear, her movements slow and methodical. Claude groaned, his toes curling from the pleasure.

Marianne pulled him out of his shirt not a moment later. She kissed down his chest and went to licking and sucking his nipples. Her tongue swirled around one then the other. Combined with her hand in his pants, it made for a killer combo. She was probably going through the same motions she did with Hilda, and he thoroughly enjoying himself. Her kisses continued down to the waistband of his underwear. She pulled them down just enough to see the base of his cock. She planted a burning kiss on him and he gripped the bedsheets as he let out a moan.

The two helped each other out of their clothing before continuing. Claude was trying his best to take it slow, but Marianne's body was just too tantalizing for him to not want to rip everything off of her. He couldn't help himself from tasting her skin before he'd even gotten her out of her bra; his lips connected with her hot skin in the valley of her chest. His hands shook with anticipation as he fumbled with the clasp on her bra and pulled it off of her.

He laid her back onto the bed and kissed her breasts. They were smaller than Hilda's, though didn’t seem to be any less sensitive. He cupped one in his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while his mouth played with the other. Marianne wasn't much of a moaner or talker in bed, but she was digging her hand into his hair fiercely to let him know he was doing well. When he felt he sufficiently buttered her up, he moved onto his next phase.

Slowly, he worked his kisses over her soft stomach to her thighs. He placed light kisses over the fabric of her panties. She was much wetter than he had expected her to be. In truth, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to turn her on at all. Sure, his foreplay wouldn't do _nothing,_ but Marianne seemed to be wanting him. Each kiss he placed on her panties made her shift just a little more towards him as if asking him to continue. He looked up at her and they made eye contact. His gaze was asking for permission. She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair, preparing herself.

He hooked his fingers onto her underwear and slid them off of her as delicately as he could. Her breathing was broken and quiet as she watched him remove the thin piece of fabric. Somehow, this seemed to be the most erotic thing they'd done so far. The air between them felt electric. He was reminded again that this was not Hilda he was dealing with. These new, uncharted waters were making him almost giddy. The underwear joined the rest of Marianne's clothes on the floor and Claude settled himself back between her legs.

He eyed her pussy for a moment. He'd never done this on her before so he wanted to get the lay of the land before charging in; he was tactical if nothing else. Not that he could tell any major difference from Hilda's. They looked pretty much the same to him. The only difference was that, while her hair seemed trimmed, Marianne didn't keep it free of hair like Hilda usually did. Her upper thighs, over her mound, on her lips, down to her ass, it was all covered in curly blue hair. She even had a thin line of hair from her navel to her crotch that he had never noticed before. He liked it and dove in without a second thought.

As he figured, Marianne's pussy was laid out just as Hilda's was. He found the nub of her clit with his mouth easily and gave her a gentle tease. Hilda had told him once that, while she liked the direct pressure, Marianne was a bit more sensitive. He ran his tongue up the length of her, drawing patterns as he went to pleasure her before returning his focus to her clit. She was making her signature breathy moans. Claude loved them, though he usually wasn't the one causing her to moan. Now that he was, he was practically over the moon. He pushed onward.

It took him a moment to find her entrance; in his defense, his head was swimming. He tested one finger. She was a bit snug and tensed around him when he entered her. He worked her slowly and pressed in a second finger. Her grip on his hair tightened and she pressed forward onto him. He moaned into her as he thighs tightened around his head. He could barely breathe but that wasn't about to stop him. He picked up his pace, letting the swirling of his tongue match the press of his fingers inside her.

It didn't take long for him to bring her to climax. She clenched around his fingers and pulled roughly on his hair, pulling him away from her clit. He sat up and watched her go through the motions of finishing. She rubbed herself through the aftermath but allowed him to continue fingering her to the end.

There was a small scowl on her face as she came down from her orgasm; that was just the way her face looked when she was in the throes of passion, so said Hilda. It was probably the angriest face he'd ever seen her make and it was incredibly adorable. Her breathing evened out once again and she heaved a final sigh before opening her eyes up. She blinked twice as if she'd forgotten it was Claude who had eaten her out.

He smiled gently. Before he could say anything, she reached up and brought him into a gentle kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth first. He must've tasted like her, which he thought she should be shy about. Then he remembered that Hilda often offered her the hand that she used to get Marianne off so Marianne could lick it clean. Perhaps it was more ritualistic than her wanting to kiss herself off of him. He'd take it either way.

She broke their kiss and looked up at him. She didn't look fully satisfied and like she wanted to ask for more. Her face said she was on the verge of saying something but nothing came.

"Do you want to...?" He made a circle with his finger and then poked the pointer finger on his other hand through it. A crude way to ask for sure, but he wasn't sure either of them could get the words out. He knew he couldn't ask to fuck her when she was looking up at him with such round, innocent eyes.

She nodded slowly, her face reddening. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. With her pale skin, all of her blush was clearly visible, ratting her out without a second thought. It ran up to her ears and down to her chest, practically screaming about her embarrassment. It was incredibly cute. Even if he wouldn't have had the perseverance, he understood why Hilda had spent years chasing Marianne. He knew there wasn't a woman on the planet quite like Marianne. She was truly one special lady and Claude knew that he and Hilda were incredibly lucky to have her.

He leaned in and kissed Marianne softly, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. She made a soft noise of surprise. When he pulled away after a moment, her eyes opened into a questioning gaze.

"I like you, Marianne," he said. His voice nearly cracked as if he was nervous to be admitting this. "I really like you."

Marianne's blush deepened and she looked away to the other side of the room. Her hands fidgeted with the ends of her loose hair. She was beautiful and Claude was in awe of her. And maybe he was a little love-drunk after tasting her so intimately but he couldn't catch his breath as he watched her.

"I... like you too. Very much." She looked back at Claude a little sadly. She reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry... that I haven't been very warm with you."

"That's alright, Marianne," he murmured as he laid her back against the bed and pinned her down. His heart thumped in his chest as she gazed up at him. "Hilda told me that you would need a little time to get used to me. I've been in no rush. You show your love for me in small ways." He kissed down her neck and grabbed her breast. "I just hope you know that I care so much for you." Her skin was so warm and he relished the noise she made as he bit her. "Just as much as Hilda does."

Marianne had become incapable of speech. Claude didn't have much else to say either. He wanted to show how much he loved her with his actions. It seemed she wanted the same.

Their hands and mouths roamed over each other. Claude felt almost dizzy from her touch. He'd never had Marianne's hands over his body like this. Her hands were a bit clammy, but he truly didn't care. The fact that she was touching him so intimately was intoxicating. He wanted more and more of her as her heat overtook his brain. She was pulling him in. He felt like a sailor being dragged out to sea by a siren.

"Claude," she said quietly between her moans. "Um... do you, ah, have a-a, um, a condom?"

Claude's head cleared for a moment at the abruptness of the question. He had to think for a second, his thoughts slowly returning to him. "Y-Yeah," he said finally with a nod. "Always. Let me get one."

He left the bed and retrieved a condom from his bag. He slipped it on and then crawled back into bed, easing himself between Marianne's legs once again.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and let out a slow breath.

He pushed the head of his cock into her, testing the waters. She was plenty ready for him and he slid in easily. Her lips parted in a silent moan and she gripped the bedsheet. He took that as a good sign and pressed himself all the way inside. Once in, he paused, watching her intently for any adverse reaction. He knew that this wasn't Marianne's first time necessarily—Hilda had a strap that they used often enough—but this was Claude's first time inside her. He didn't want it to be his last. He was going to be as cautious as he needed.

Marianne let out another deep breath and Claude figured that was his cue to get started. He grabbed Marianne's hips and slowly began rocking himself in and out of her. She felt amazing around him, though he was sure she didn't even know she was doing anything. She was moving slightly to match him, pushing him deep inside her with every stroke. After all their foreplay, he was practically on edge. He just needed to go a little bit faster.

Marianne suddenly grabbed his hips and murmured for him to stop. He did so abruptly, though he couldn't help but feel a small stab of disappointment.

"Everything okay?" he asked through his heavy breathing.

"Yes, yes," she assured quickly. "You just feel different than Hilda. You move differently."

Claude nodded. He was fixated on his pleasure and not necessarily Marianne's so he hadn't been thinking about how he was moving. Hilda was sort of whatever when it came to getting fucked. She liked it when he was rough with her so rarely did he think about how he was moving. He only had to move fast and hard. Their game was about how quickly she could get him to cum. She thought it was funny if she could get him to blow five minutes in and then make him spend the next twenty going down on her. Apparently, that was not the case with Marianne.

He pulled out of her and sat back. "You can be on top and go at your speed," he offered. "You'll have a bit more control."

She nodded and they flopped positions. 

With Marianne on top, Claude got a full view of her. Her skin was marked up from him biting and sucking on her; there was going to be no hiding this little romp from Hilda—not that he thought they could. Her hair had come loose some time ago and it was strange to see her look so unprofessional. Even when she woke up in the morning, she never looked so disheveled. Her face was bright red from exertion and lust and she was breathing heavily still. He rarely got to see such a view from Hilda. Hilda didn't ride him very often because she said it was too much work, even though when she did Claude was still doing most of the work anyway. He rather liked this position—for Marianne at least.

Marianne moved slowly. She had put herself in a position that optimized her pleasure. Each stroke made her tighten around him and she would pause for a fraction of a second to recollect herself. It was agony for Claude. He felt like he might explode, but Marianne wasn't going to make that happen any time soon. He loved it. He loved her. He loved every small breath she took and every noise she made. He was walking an edge he never could with Hilda's rough style. He wondered how long Marianne was going to make him last and if he could handle it. It seemed like she could drag him along forever.

"I'm back!" came Hilda's singsong from the entrance. She came around the corner and stopped short as she took in the sight of Marianne sitting naked on top of Claude, also naked. 

Marianne had frozen in place. Even if Claude wanted to, he couldn't move much at the risk of hurting her or himself. He wasn't exactly sure what Marianne had to be embarrassed about. They walked in on each other having sex all the time. Though, he supposed this was the first time Hilda had walked in them having sex.

"I see you two have been busy relaxing," Hilda said. She had dropped the food bags off on the couch and jumped onto the bed with them. "Looks like fun!"

After a light touch from Hilda, Marianne unfroze. Her body relaxed again and she planted her hands on Claude's shoulders to steady herself. She looked up at Hilda sheepishly as if she were nervous at being caught using Hilda's toy.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hilda asked sweetly.

Marianne nodded slowly.

"I told you that you would. Isn't he really sweet?" Hilda was practically beaming.

Marianne nodded again.

Claude wasn't exactly sure if he should butt in or not. They were having a conversation about him while his cock was still inside Marianne so he felt he should be part of it.

Hilda spoke again before he could say anything, "Well, I'm really hungry. What about you two?"

"Yeah," Marianne admitted. As if to punctuate this point, her stomach growled.

Claude cleared his throat. "I am hungry but we were kind of in the middle of..." He gestured to Marianne still sitting atop him. Just because Hilda had ruined the moment didn't exactly mean that he was going to lose his erection so easily.

Hilda glanced over the scene again and her eyes lit up in surprise as if she had forgotten that Claude and Marianne were currently in the middle of having sex. "Oh! Right. Well, you'll never get off with Marianne. She likes it slow."

Claude had already come to that conclusion but wasn't sure what to do from there. 

"I'll finish you off if Marianne doesn't mind." Hilda glanced up at Marianne, asking for permission.

Marianne moved off without an argument. She found her clothes and pulled on her shirt and panties before going to raid the food bags for her meal.

Hilda laid down beside Claude and wrapped her hand around his cock. He bit his lip at the familiarity, knowing he'd be undone in a few minutes. He supposed his time of surprises was up and he'd have to learn more about Marianne a different time. Hilda's hand moved quickly up and down his cock, dragging his orgasm out of him easily. He did have to admit, though, that Marianne's slow build had brought him agonizingly close.

"How was she?" Hilda whispered when she was finished.

Claude was still catching his breath. He glanced over at Marianne who was quietly enjoying a quesadilla like it was the most amazing thing she'd had in the world. She seemed completely absorbed in it as if he and Hilda weren't even in the room. But he knew that she'd stolen a glance or two as Hilda finished him off. A warm smile grew on his lips.

"I really love her," he murmured back. "She's not like you at all but she's absolutely incredible. I'm a lucky guy."

Hilda hummed happily and kissed his cheek. "Don't you forget it. Get cleaned up and come to dinner, okay? We can experiment a little more once we're done." 

Her mischievous smirk made his heart flutter. He wasn't sure how he had gotten lucky enough to have two perfect women in his life. He couldn't imagine what things would be like without them.


End file.
